


Taming the Pack

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - ABO, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, and the sex is all consensual, but they come to an understanding, in that tony isn't initially interested in being the pack's omega, old-fashioned values, scruffing, so more tagged couples will probably appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Tony never expected to find a packafterthe end of the world. But is there really a place for him amongst so many wild alphas and betas?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 104
Kudos: 937





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for an anon who wanted scruffing, some old-fashioned ABO dynamics, and a Tony who works out a compromise with the team. And lots of sex.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The hair on the back of Tony’s neck rose and he slowed his pace, even though all he wanted to do was break out into a run. He was keenly aware that running would just draw attention to him – attention that he couldn’t afford to have on him right now. No, he needed to blend in and make sure that anyone looking at him just saw another beta scavenger. They were common enough now.

He drew himself up, straightening his spine so that he looked as tall as possible, and hiked his backpack higher on his shoulder to give himself the illusion of bulk. He didn’t look down at the ground but stared straight ahead. His eyes took in the surrounding areas, and he was able to quickly plot an escape route. Down that alley, up over the fence, through another alley: he’d be gone before the eyes on him had the chance to follow.

It took only a couple of minutes for him to execute his plan. Tony dodged down a handful of alleys and emerged several streets away, dirtier but free. He hadn’t concluded all of his business, but he decided that it was better to leave rather than stick around. The town had been pretty picked over anyway; it wasn’t worth potentially running into some trouble.

That thought carried him all the way to the outskirts of the town, and he was just starting to feel less spooked when someone stepped out of the woods and onto the path in front of him. Instantly Tony tensed, fighting the urge to back up a step. The man in front of him was big. Easily bigger than Tony. Probably had a good foot and about fifty pounds on him. 

“Excuse me. I’d like to get by,” Tony said politely, wondering if the guy spoke English. Ten years after the Apocalypse, languages were a mixed bag. You never knew what you were going to run into.

“Tony?” the guy said.

Tony’s heart skipped a beat. The winds shifted, bringing a waft of the guy’s scent right to his nostrils, and this time his heart stopped entirely. Because that was unmistakably an _alpha_ scent.

“No. That’s not my name,” Tony said shortly, all signs of politeness gone. 

“Yes, it is. Tony… I can’t believe I’ve found you after all this time.” The guy took a couple steps forward, just enough to bring his face into the light. Tony stared hard at him. Dark blond hair that fell into blue eyes. A shaggy beard that could definitely use a trim. He didn’t look familiar at all. 

But then, it had been well over eight years since Tony had regularly spoken to anyone. This scruffy guy could’ve been anyone from his past – or worse yet, from his father’s past. Howard was long dead now, having passed away about six months before the so-called end of the world, but it hadn’t taken Tony long to figure out that some people _never_ forgot.

“No, it’s not,” Tony said, a little more firmly this time. He tightened his fingers around his bag. An alpha’s nose was a little stronger than that of a beta or an omega. He hadn’t really tested this new strain of suppressants against an alpha, and this wasn’t how he’d wanted to do it.

“Tony, don’t you recognize me?” The guy looked hurt now, and Tony decided that he was officially dealing with someone who was crazy. That wasn’t good. ‘Crazy’ could mean anything from unhinged to feral to genuinely dangerous.

“I don’t know you because I’m not Tony,” Tony shot back. “Come on, man. I’m just trying to get back.” He didn’t want to move closer and risk letting the alpha get a better scent but going off the beaten path wasn’t really safe either. Tony weighed his options briefly but quickly decided that going off the path was less likely to end with him being murdered or worse.

Or so he thought.

No sooner had he taken a few steps towards the foliage than the alpha growled and suddenly jumped towards him. Tony jerked to the side instinctively, feeling almost sick with nerves, and managed to avoid the alpha’s hands. He ducked down and threw himself to the side and into the bushes. Sharp twigs caught at his hair and clothing and he squeezed his eyes shut, biting back a yelp as he came to rest on some rocks. That was definitely going to bruise.

But now wasn’t the time to think about it. Not when the alpha was grunting somewhere behind him. Tony pushed himself up and got his feet under him. He scrambled upwards, planning to lose himself in the woods, but a hand caught the nape of his neck. A tingly feeling rushed through Tony’s limbs and he gritted his teeth as he felt himself going limp.

He _hated_ being scruffed. It felt like the ultimate sign of weakness, considering that it was something that only omegas responded to. If the alpha hadn’t known that Tony was an omega before, then he definitely knew now. Tony’s mind started racing in search of a way out of this, but he was coming blank. His heart started hammering as the alpha’s other arm wound around his waist, helping to support Tony’s weight. It made things a bit more comfortable, but that was the least of Tony’s concern right now.

“Now, now, you don’t need to run anymore,” the alpha whispered into Tony’s ear. “I know you’ve been scared because it’s an awful world out there, but I’m here now. I’ll protect you.” He nuzzled the side of Tony’s head, and Tony’s stomach churned.

“Who are you?!” he spit out. 

“It’s me, Tony. Steve.”

Tony froze.

Steve.

It couldn’t be.

But there was only one Steve.

Back when Howard had been alive, back before the world had gone completely to shit, there had been a lot of talk about marrying Tony off. Howard had been very strict about his criteria for the kind of pack he would accept. Tony, merely eighteen at the time, had hoped that Howard might never find a pack to negotiate with. Those hopes had fallen flat when Howard found Steve Rogers’ pack.

At first Tony hadn’t thought much of Rogers or of his pack. They were ideal in Howard’s eyes because most of the pack, including Rogers, were ex-military, and so they had plenty of connections. Connections that would be _very_ helpful when it came to Howard’s business. And of course, Tony’s opinion on the pack hadn’t mattered. He was an omega. So far as Howard was concerned, omegas were meant to used to build bridges and not much else.

Tony hated to admit it, but he’d been a brat at the time. He had done everything he could to make himself look unattractive to Rogers and the rest of his pack. He’d been thoroughly shocked when his antics only seemed to make Rogers and the others like him _more_. Barton, one of the betas, had even gone so far as to make suggestions for other outlandish things that Tony could do.

Long story short, the more time Tony had spent around Rogers and his pack, the more he realized that Howard might have actually gotten something _right_ for a change. His one key mistake had been in not hiding that fact from his father. No sooner had Howard got wind of the fact that Tony might actually _want_ to be mated to Rogers than Howard cancelled the whole thing.

Because in what world would Howard ever want his son to be happy?

Breaking a mating that late in the game was extremely frowned upon. The had been some rumors that Rogers and his pack might retaliate. But then Howard had died – seemingly of natural cases, though Tony had never really done much investigation into it – and then the rest of the world had gone to hell in a handbag. Suddenly thoughts of being mated and having a pack were the furthest thing from Tony’s mind, and every day became a struggle to survive.

Until now. Tony stared straight ahead, thinking back to the big alpha who had come into Howard’s office that day. Steve Rogers had been well groomed, nothing like the scruffy, unkempt alpha behind him. He’d been wearing a tailored black suit with a light grey shirt and blue tie that made his eyes pop – nothing like the cut jeans, stained sneakers, and raggedy shirt of this alpha. He’d been polite, well-spoken, and surprisingly educated in the ways of the world. 

He’d smelled like grease, Tony remembered. Car grease, to be specific, and freshly mowed grass, and something citrusy – not oranges, but lemons, maybe. It was a scent that had been imprinted on Tony’s mind. He would never forget it for as long as he lived.

The alpha’s hand tightened a bit on the back of Tony’s neck and started to pull him around. Rather than fight, Tony let it happen. He found himself looking into the alpha’s face again, but this time he was close enough to make out all the details he hadn’t before. The blue eyes, the blond hair – now a little blonder, probably from years spent out in the sun like everyone else.

The scent. 

All he had to do was close his eyes and inhale, and Tony knew the truth down to his _soul_.

It was Steve.

“But how?” Tony found himself asking in a whisper, opening his eyes again.

“We were looking for you,” Steve said, equally soft, like the words were meant for Tony alone. “All this time. You’re really good at staying ahead of people. There were times when I thought we’d never catch up with you… but then we found you at last.”

“You were the ones watching me in the town,” Tony realized. He tried to think. He remembered seeing a woman with red hair – had that been Natasha Romanov? There had been a man wearing purple – had that been Clint Barton? He should have been paying closer attention.

“We needed to make sure we didn’t have any competition,” Steve replied casually, and Tony became abruptly aware that Steve was still scruffing him. He swallowed hard, nerves fluttering in his stomach.

Omegas were in rare supply now. They’d always been harder to find – it was a whole biological thing, but basically betas were the most popular, then alphas, then omegas. With the rise of packs since the Apocalypse, that meant omegas were highly valued since no pack was fully complete with an alpha _and_ an omega. That was why Tony was so careful about taking his suppressants.

Before the Apocalypse, he’d just been Howard Stark’s useless omega son. There’d been no hiding what he was. But after it? Tony had been able to reinvent himself. He’d even stopped using the name Stark in favor of his mother’s maiden name, which was much less recognizable. Unfortunately, the plan to pass as a beta kind of fell apart in the face of someone who’d known him before.

“I don’t have a pack because I don’t want to,” Tony said. 

Steve frowned at that. “Everyone needs a pack. Someone to watch your back and take care of you. Anyone could hurt you.”

“I’ve been fine so far,” Tony snapped, refusing to mention the handful of very close calls that he’d had over the years. Although he’d never admit it out loud, Steve had a point when he said that everyone needed a pack. You couldn’t settle down anywhere when you were alone. You had to be constantly on the move. Sometimes Tony did get a little tired of that and wished that he could just stop travelling for a day or two, but he didn’t think it was worth the risk of a pack.

He was _no one_ dainty little omega to be ordered around.

“But that could change at any point,” Steve said. “We’re your pack, Tony. We’ve been waiting for you.”

“You’re not my pack. My father broke off the negotiations,” Tony said. His stomach flipped at the thought. Some packs wouldn’t take lightly to that kind of insult – what if Steve’s was one of them?

“We were your pack, and we _are_ your pack because this time your father isn’t around to stop us,” Steve said firmly. His fingers tightened on the back of Tony’s neck, sending another rush of tingles through Tony’s body. “Now come on. We’re going to meet the rest of our pack.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been eight days and Tony was ready to burn the den to the ground. Possibly with someone else in it. He ground his teeth together and glowered as hard as he could at the plate of carrots sitting in front of him. If he glared hard enough, perhaps he could set them on fire and then run away in the confusion. All he had to do was figure out how to break the laws of physics.

“Those carrots aren’t going to chop themselves, you know,” Bruce said calmly, unperturbed by force of Tony’s glare. He stood up from the low table and moved over to the stove to check on the pot of boiling water.

“Bruce, you have to get me out of here. I can’t take this!” Tony said, shoving the plate of carrots away so violently that a few rolled off and fell to the floor. He immediately felt guilty for wasting the pack’s limited resources, then got mad at himself for feeling guilty. 

“I told you, I can’t help you with that. You’re our omega now,” Bruce said. Evidently the water was at the point he wanted because he picked up some freshly sliced meat and started adding it to the pot. 

Tony sighed. Of course, he should have expected that response considering that it was the only answer anyone seemed willing to give. He frowned down at the carrots on the floor and finally moved to pick them up. Mad or not, food could be a pretty precious commodity. There were plenty of times in the past few years that Tony had almost starved to death. He couldn’t in good conscience mishandle food.

He gently dusted the carrots off and then put them back on the plate before he turned to look at Bruce. It had been a little weird seeing Bruce again after so long. Like Steve, the years hadn’t been overly kind to Bruce. His hair was longer and shaggier, and he was leaner, with a perpetually tired air hanging around him. He also seemed to have less patience than Tony remembered. But then, Bruce had always had a temper.

“Did none of you stop to think that maybe I don’t _want_ to be your omega?” Tony asked.

Bruce turned and looked at him in surprise. “No, not really. You wanted to be with us back before Howard broke things off.”

“That was ten years ago!” Tony said with exasperation. “I was just a bratty kid. I wanted out from under my dad. That was all. It didn’t mean anything.”

“I don’t know if I believe that,” Bruce said, and Tony threw his hands up.

“It doesn’t matter if you believe that. What matters is that it’s the truth. You guys can’t keep me here,” Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest. It didn’t matter that Natasha and Clint had managed to thwart both of escape attempts, and that Bucky had taken to shadowing him every time Tony left the den. He would figure out a way to escape them all if it killed him.

After all, he had been doing just fine on his own. He might have been an omega, but he was nothing if not resourceful. Life certainly wasn’t easy when you were alone, but Tony had been able to figure things out. Certainly, he’d rather struggle on his own forever than be forcibly tied down to a pack. And no matter what they said or did, he wasn’t going to become some tame den omega who spent all their time cooking and cleaning.

Bruce sighed and finished adding the meat to the pot, then came over and knelt at the table. He pulled the plate of carrots over and began to cut them as he said, “Tony, you do know that you wouldn’t have made it by yourself forever, right? I still keep in touch with some doctors from other packs. Suppressants are getting harder and harder to find, aren’t they? Some of the key ingredients are becoming increasingly rare. Pretty soon, suppressants won’t even exist anymore. What will you do then?”

Tony gritted his teeth. “I’ll figure something out. I’ll invent new suppressants if I have to.” Though he had to admit, even if it would never be out loud, that doing so would be nearly impossible even for him. Chemistry wasn’t exactly his strongest point to begin with, and medicine had changed _a lot_ over the past ten years. Like Bruce had said, a lot of commonly used ingredients were becoming a lot rarer. Soon, some of them would be wiped out entirely.

And it was unlikely that anyone out there would just randomly take it upon themselves to invent a new kind of suppressants, given that alpha-beta packs actively sought out omegas to complete themselves. Why give omegas a chance to keep themselves hidden? So unless there was an enterprising omega scientist out there who was just waiting for the chance to showcase some brilliance…

“Right, and probably kill yourself in the process,” Bruce said, drawing Tony’s attention back to him. “And that’s if you didn’t get caught by a rogue alpha and raped first.” 

A chill ran down Tony’s spine at the thought. He had to admit, that was one line that Steve and everyone else had refused to cross. No one had touched him in ways that he didn’t want to be touched. At night, when they all laid down together to sleep, the most contact Tony had was Steve’s arms around his waist – and the one night that Clint had rolled over and banged his head on Tony’s knee, but that didn’t exactly count.

“That wouldn’t happen. I know how to avoid those situations,” Tony insisted. “I’m no one’s den omega, got it?” He couldn’t stand the thought of being trapped like that. If he couldn’t invent new things the way he used to, then he needed to be free. 

“It would happen and we both know it. I’ve already seen it happen. Not every pack is as kind as ours,” said Bruce.

“Oh, you mean not every pack scruffs their omegas and uses their Alpha voice every time their omega turns around?” Tony said sarcastically. He was getting really tired of hearing _that_ voice from Steve and getting even more tired of the way his insides turned to mush when he heard it. He hated the way biology could make him feel.

Bruce set his knife down, having finished the carrots, and gave Tony a look. “Are you seriously telling me that you haven’t enjoyed any of this? You don’t like the sweets that Natasha brings you, for example? Or the way Bucky rubbed your ankle after you tripped the other day? Or how you get to sleep in the middle of our pile so that you’re always warm?”

“No,” Tony muttered, but he could tell it wasn’t very convincing. Because the truth was… okay, those parts were kind of nice. But it wasn’t worth it. He was not going to let them control him. He _wasn’t_. He’d had enough of that with Howard. The past ten years had been shitty in a lot of ways, but they had also been Tony’s first real taste of freedom. He wasn’t ready to give them up to be some alpha’s fuck.

“You should give us a chance, Tony. I think you would be surprised at how happy you could be with us. We’ve been looking for you for a very long time. We have a place for you here. An important place.” Bruce got up and dumped the carrots into the soup, adding, “A better place than most omegas get.”

“That’s pretty poor consolation,” Tony mumbled under his breath, though he was pretty sure Bruce didn’t hear him – which, in all honesty, was probably for the best.

He watched in silence as Bruce chopped up onions and potatoes and added them to the water. Loathe as he was to admit it, the pack had a pretty decent set-up here. This house, or den as they called it, was big enough for all of them to have their own rooms, though of course they all slept in what had probably once been the living room. There was a garden out back, which had turned out to be Bruce’s and Sam’s work, and a forest nearby where Clint and Natasha liked to go hunting.

In a world where a lot of people didn’t even know where their next meal was coming from, this was probably what some of them dreamed of. But Tony refused to be one of them. Which was why, after Bruce set the lid back on the pot and left the room for a moment, Tony stood up and walked over to the pot. He quietly lifted the lid and looked down at the bubbling stew. It would need to cook for a while, of course, but it was already beginning to smell good.

He cast a quick look at the doorway, then pulled a small packet out of pocket. Natasha had wanted to search him, but Steve had forbidden her from doing so. Their loss. Because what the pack _didn’t_ know was that Tony had a tiny bit about plants during his time as a free-range omega. Not as much as someone like Thor, who could identify a poisonous mushroom twenty feet away, but a bit.

Enough to be able to open the packet and sprinkle the contents into the soup.

By the time Bruce returned, Tony was back at his spot at the table and yawning into his sleeve. Completely unaware as to what had just happened, Bruce went back over to the pot and added in a generous shake of what seemed to be spices of some kind. The air immediately became more fragrant and Tony couldn’t help sniffing. Bruce grinned over at him.

“One of the things that Thor does is spices. He likes to find or trade for the right plants to do it,” he said. “Smells good, doesn’t it?”

“It smells okay,” Tony said non-committedly, knowing that he couldn’t show too much excitement without having Bruce grow suspicious. But really, the spice was exactly what he needed. It would cover up the taste of what he had added.

Come suppertime, Tony sat down with the rest of the pack and received a bowl of the stew. He stared into it for a moment, stirring it around. He knew from experience that if he refused to eat, Steve would use his Alpha voice and order Tony to eat. There was no way Tony would be able to circumvent that. Luckily, he had already come up with an iron-clad excuse.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Steve asked, and everyone turned to look at Tony. But he was undaunted by the attention and ignored Steve to look over at Bruce.

“Did you put garlic in this?” he asked Bruce.

“Yes,” Bruce said. “Why?”

“I’m allergic to garlic.” Tony set down his bowl and pushed it away a bit. 

Bruce seemed surprised. “You are? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think about it before now. I’m used to getting my own meals, remember? I just avoid anything that has garlic in it,” Tony said with a shrug, which was the actual, 100%, unvarnished truth. He really _was_ allergic to garlic, and he really did avoid foods that had garlic in it as a result. 

“I don’t remember Howard saying anything about you have an allergy,” Clint said, and Tony snorted.

“You’re assuming that my old man even knew I had an allergy,” he replied. “That would’ve necessitated him seeing me as anything more than something to be auctioned off.”

Steve frowned at that. They all did. But Tony wasn’t sure why because it was the truth.

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Bruce said, looking so distressed that Tony was a little surprised. 

“It’s not your fault,” Tony said awkwardly. “It’s not a big deal. I just won’t eat tonight. It’s fine. I’ve gone a lot longer without having a meal.”

“You need to eat,” Natasha said, frowning.

“I’ll get you something.” Bruce jumped up and rushed into the kitchen. Tony looked around in confusion. What was the big insistence that they all had with him eating?

“We’ll make a note from now on that we can’t have garlic in here,” Steve told Thor and Sam, both of whom nodded with very serious expressions.

Bruce returned shortly with two pieces of homemade bread and an apple, which he handed to Tony. Tony took them, noticing that the others only started eating once he’d taken a bite of an apple. He still didn’t understand why they were so insistent that he eat alongside the rest of them, but if that was what it took to get them all to eat their dinners, then so be it. 

Because it meant that when they were all passed out in a drugged sleep later that night, he was able to wiggle free of Steve’s grip, grab his backpack, and slip out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Being alone wasn’t fun anymore.

That thought niggled persistently at the back of Tony’s head no matter how hard he tried to ignore it over the next few days. He’d made it a point to put as much space between him and the pack as possible. He spent a lot of time walking through water in the hopes of making his scent harder to distinguish and made sure that he walked well-traveled trails when the streams dried up. 

It was very tiring to be on the move all the time, but Tony quickly realized that he wasn’t just running from Steve – no, from Rogers and his pack. Without any suppressants, alphas were taking notice of him. He needed to get some money so he could buy suppressants, but making money meant he needed somewhere safe he could stop and cobble together a few things to sell. But he couldn’t stop because alphas were getting all up in his business when he did. It was a vicious circle that Tony was quickly growing tired of.

The shitty weather didn’t help: like many others, Tony lived south because it was easier than dealing with a cold or harsh winter. But that didn’t mean persistent rain was easy to deal with. It left him feeling constantly waterlogged and like he was never going to have the luxury of being dry again – neither of which was an appealing feeling. It only added to his increasingly bad mood.

After he stumbled for the fourth or fifth time, he realized that it was time to stop for the night. He needed to sleep and eat. Surely the rains would have helped with washing away his scent. So he veered away from the trails and into the woods, finding his way to a rocky outcropping. There were several small caves along the base of the rock. Tony walked along until he found an empty cave that would suit his purpose.

It was a relief to crawl inside the cave and out of the rain. For a couple of minutes he just sat there, leaning against the cave wall with his eyes closed. Maybe he could stay here for a day or two until he figured something out. There might be a town nearby; he’d have to scout out the area. Even if he couldn’t invent things to be sold, he might be able to do some work in exchange for money or even food. 

Food… Tony cupped a hand over his empty belly and sighed, mind flashing back to the thick stew that Bruce had been doling out. Allergies or not, Tony would have happily consumed a huge bowl of that stew right now. He frowned at himself and grabbed his pack, opening it up to see if food had magically appeared. Sadly, there was still nothing but wet clothing and a few trinkets.

“This sucks,” he said out loud. The only reason he was thinking favorably of Rogers and his pack was because he was hungry and tired. He’d been doing just fine on his own before they intervened.

Or at least, that was what he wanted to think. The truth was that, as it was for many solitary omegas or betas, life was not easy. Solitary alphas tended to a little bit better, but even they struggled. Life was always going to be easier with a pack. Tony had been able to figure things out and had been doing a lot better for himself than most, but sometime that didn’t mean a whole lot. He thought he’d been doing good for himself. He’d thought that he would rather struggle forever than give into a pack.

But maybe that wasn’t quite as true as he’d hoped.

“Stupid Rogers. Couldn’t have come to me and let me make up my own mind about whether I wanted to be a part of your park. No, you had to go the heavy-handed alpha route and be a stubborn asshole about it,” Tony grumbled, dropping his pack and rubbing a hand over his face.

Would he have accepted that way?

Tony didn’t know.

And the fact that he didn’t know was frustrating. He felt like it weakened his position, like it made _him_ weak. He had never wanted to be trapped by a pack; he was no one’s token omega. But a pack that actually appreciated him and wanted him for his skills, not just the fact that he was an easy fuck? Well, that was a little more appealing and maybe even something that Tony could get behind.

Too bad that was a pipe dream. That wasn’t how packs worked, and it was his own damn fault for being born an omega. Stupid biology. Tony huffed and closed his eyes. For a moment, he let himself think about what life could have been like if Howard hadn’t been the man that he was. What if Tony had already been mated to Rogers and his pack before the world went to hell?

It would’ve been a very different existence, he had to admit to himself. It was unlikely that he would have had to struggle as hard as he had. It would’ve been easier. But then again, he probably wouldn’t have gone where he had or seen the things he’d seen. There would’ve been good and bad parts to it, just like every other choice Tony had ever made in his life. Just like his choice to leave Rogers and the pack behind.

Had he made a mistake?

It was a thought that Tony was trying not to face. Getting out of there had been the number one thought on his mind since the day he stumbled across Rogers on that trail and met back up with the pack. He hadn’t really stopped to think about anything else. Every interaction he had with the pack, everything they did or didn’t do, had been shadowed by Tony’s yearning for his freedom. Now that he was doing nothing but walking, his brain had plenty of time to dwell on those interactions in a completely different light.

He wouldn’t have identified that emotion for a million dollars, but some might have called it ‘longing’.

He eventually managed to fall asleep, though it was a restless night. An odd scraping sound jerked him awake shortly after dawn, judging by the way the light fell against the ground. Tony sat up, instantly alert even as he realized that the rain had finally stopped. He crawled to the edge of the cave and peeked out, heart nearly stopping when he saw that there were half a dozen people outside.

Instantly, he thought that perhaps Rogers had found him – but no, on closer inspection, the people outside were strangers to him. Of the six of them, four were male and two were female. The wind shifted, bringing their scents to his nose, and Tony bit his lip as he properly registered the scents. An alpha and five betas. That was not a good sign. They had to be looking for him. 

“Do you smell anything?” one of the betas called out.

“Nothing,” another answered.

“Maybe we went in the wrong direction,” said a third.

“I was positive that this was the right way,” said the fourth, looking frustrated. He turned and looked at the cliffs, and Tony instantly drew back. It was a struggle to calm his breathing and pounding heart, but he had to. 

“Should we scale the cliff?” someone asked. Tony couldn’t see who.

“It seems pretty unlikely that someone would climb that cliff in the storm we had last night. We should go back to where we smelled it last. I bet we can pick up the trail there.” That had to be the alpha, just based off the way they spoke: sharply, imperiously, like they expected to be obeyed. A shiver ran Tony’s spine.

He needed to get suppressants. But in order to get suppressants, he needed money. To get money, he needed a safe place to be. To get a safe place to be… Tony didn’t even know what he would have to do. He’d spent the past ten years keeping on the move, never settling down. That had been fine – it was a life that he enjoyed – but Bruce’s words were swirling around his head now.

More than anything, Tony did _not_ want to end up being raped and tied to some alpha.

What was the smart thing to do here?

Was it better to keep going forward on his own?

Should he try to find another pack?

Or should he go back to Rogers and the others, but try to strike a more even balance?

“Okay, come on!” the alpha from outside shouted. Tony shivered again and dared to peek out. A sense of relief shot through him as he watched the alpha and betas started heading back through the woods.

But he didn’t have long to rest here. As soon as they realized that his trail didn’t go in any other direction, they would be back. The only thing that had saved him from an ugly confrontation was that they must not have known that the cliffs had a bunch of smaller caves. If they figured that out… Tony cringed at the thought. He’d be trapped. So he had to get out of here now.

He got up, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and cautiously stepped out to look at the cliff overhead. In the rain, climbing it would have been impossible. The alpha had been right on that count. Even in the daylight, the climb wouldn’t be easy. But Tony was nothing if not stubborn. He rubbed his hands together, took a deep breath, and then moved forward. He put his right foot up first, found a good hold for his right hand, and hoisted himself up.

Scaling the cliff was hard. Tony was tired and hungry, and he found his strength draining quickly. He only made it about a third of the way up before he had to stop, breathing hard. Luckily, there was a small ledge for him to rest on, even if he had to awkwardly position himself so as not to fall. He was just about to keep going when he heard voices down below and shrank back against the ledge.

“The omega has to be here!” It was the alpha from before, bursting back out of the woods. “Find it!”

The betas followed. Tony flattened himself down as far as he could as both alpha and betas headed for the cliff. What was he going to do? If he ran, they’d see him and there was no way he was going to be able to make up to the top before they did. He was too tired and too rundown for that. The only thing he could hope for was that they wouldn’t see or smell him –

And then, because Tony’s luck was crap 100% of the time, the wind changed. A strong gust blew. 

One of the betas looked right up at him.

“Look!” he shouted, pointing at Tony.

“Get it!” the alpha commanded. 

Tony was scrabbling in his backpack for the knife he always kept there when he heard a gurgle. The hair on the back of his neck rose and he looked over the ledge again just in time to see the beta at the bottom of the cliff falling to the ground. There was an arrow sticking out of the beta’s throat. Even as Tony watched in astonishment, another beta fell to another arrow. A third fell to a knife.

There was a light thump next to him and he jumped, turning around in shock to see Barnes.

“Hi,” Barnes said.

“Hi,” Tony said slowly, wondering if he was dreaming. But no – when he craned his head back to look at the top of the cliff, there was Barton, Romanov… and Steve.

“So Steve fucked up,” Barnes said casually. “I was wondering if you’d be willing to hear him out.”

“Hear him out with his Alpha voice? No thanks,” Tony said bitterly.

Barnes cocked his head. “What if I promised to knock him out if he pulls that?”

“I don’t know why I’d believe you,” Tony said. He kept a hand on the knife in his bag, watching Barnes with narrowed eyes.

“I guess that’s fair,” Barnes said slowly. “But… do you really have a lot of choice?”

“I always have a choice,” Tony said indignantly, even as the fourth beta below them fell. The alpha let out a roar of fury and charged the cliff, red eyes gleaming, seemingly impervious to the arrows and knives falling from above.

“I’ll fight that alpha if you’ll talk to Steve,” said Barnes.

Tony looked at him, and then he looked at the alpha was already halfway to the ledge, and then he said, “Deal.”


	4. Chapter 4

Returning to the den left Tony with a lot of mixed emotions that he wasn’t sure how to properly express. Part of him was frustrated that it had come to this. Part of him was annoyed that he couldn’t make his own way in the world anymore. Part of him was still upset with the pack. Part of him was glad to see them again. And part of him – a very _tiny_ part – was relieved.

All of that resulted in a lot of conflicting feelings that left Tony on edge before Steve even opened his mouth. The two of them sat outside in the sun, because Tony was still chilled after spending so much time in the rain, with Barnes a short distance away. Tony didn’t know if it was comforting or not to have Barnes so near. He wanted to be able to handle Steve on his own, but at the same time it was nice to know that Barnes could help if need be.

“I was trying to protect you,” Steve said finally, evidently realizing that Tony wasn’t going to be the one to speak first. “We lost you once, Tony, and that was unbearable. I know that you weren’t our omega. Not legally, I mean. But – but it was close. So close. I lost it a little after Howard took you away.”

Tony didn’t say anything for a moment, his throat feeling tight. He supposed that he had never thought about it like that before, but he could see how that would have been hard for a pack to deal with. At the time, all he’d been able to think about was the fact that Howard was being his typical asshole self and how that had affected Tony. It didn’t excuse Steve’s behavior, of course, but…

“Howard was an asshole. I guess that’s what you get for trying to deal with him,” Tony said, steeling himself against feeling any sympathy.

“Yeah, we got that,” Steve said. “I’m sorry we left you alone with him.” His eyes were dark and intent, like he could somehow understand everything that Tony wasn’t saying.

That made Tony’s stomach flip over, and he had to look away and catch his breath before he could respond. Life with Howard had been hard after first Jarvis and then Maria had passed away. No one would ever know just _how_ hard, but for the first time he thought that maybe Steve had a closer understanding than most. Still, that just made Tony angry.

“Then you should’ve guessed how I would react to being locked up here,” Tony said harshly. “That’s exactly what Howard tried to do to me. I’m not a commodity. I don’t appreciate being pushed around, or having an Alpha voice be used on me, or being told that I’m not allowed to leave. I handled things just fine on my own for years, but you’re all acting like I’m a child who doesn’t know what they’re doing.”

“The world is dangerous,” said Steve.

Tony huffed. “You think I don’t know that? Steve, I made my way alone for _years_. It was hard, and it sucked, and I hated it sometimes. But I still did it, and I could keep doing it if I had to.”

“But you don’t have to,” Steve said quietly. “Is there no way we can convince you to stay?”

“I don’t know,” Tony mumbled, looking away. He found himself looking at the garden that Bruce and Sam tended to. Bruce was in the process of carrying a bucket of water over to the garden. Tony watched him, idly thinking that it probably wouldn’t be too hard to set up some kind of irrigation system so that they didn’t have to drag water around. There had to be nearby streams in the forest.

He realized then what he was thinking, and sighed. It was tempting to tell the whole pack that they had ruined their chance. He’d be able to get a lot further if he wasn’t worrying about hiding from them. Hell, they might even feel guilty enough to lend him some money. Enough to get to the nearest town and hopefully buy up some suppressants. Then he could move on and find another town to make some money of his own.

But at the same time, he didn’t want to go. If he didn’t _have_ to be here, then maybe he could _want_ to be here. Admitting that now seemed like giving in, like he was rewarding Steve and the others for being such stupid assholes. Tony didn’t like the thought of that – yet it also seemed stupid to punish himself by leaving if he didn’t want to.

He rubbed at his face, groaning. “Damn it, Steve. Why did you have to be such a stupid alpha about this to begin with? Why couldn’t you have just nicely invited me to stay with you? I probably would have said yes.”

“You tried to run away on the trail,” Steve pointed out.

“Because you were stalking me!” Tony said hotly.

“Be honest, Tony. You liked being out on your own. It was a point of pride for you. If I had asked you to come, you would have refused,” Steve said. 

Tony frowned, realizing that there may have been a kernel of truth to that. Life was easier in a pack for sure, but that didn’t mean Tony hadn’t taken a certain amount of pride out of making it on his own. He liked to think he would’ve given Steve a chance, but maybe he wouldn’t have. He’d never get the chance to know now, so he supposed that it didn’t really matter.

“If I stay,” he said slowly. “It has to be under my own terms. I don’t want you forcing me here. I know I’m an omega, but I can handle myself. I don’t need to be watched every second and I definitely don’t need you using your Alpha voice on me.”

“We’re a pack here, and I’m the Alpha. I can’t promise you that I won’t ever use my Alpha voice. It’s a part of our traditions,” Steve replied.

Tony opened his mouth to refute that and then paused, suddenly realizing that he wasn’t the only person Steve had used his Alpha voice on. Hadn’t he used it a few days ago when scolding Clint for staying out overnight? And hadn’t he used it on Sam and Bucky when they got into a scuffle with each other? It had felt so targeted at the time because Tony hadn’t been able to think of anything but leaving, but maybe it hadn’t been…

“I would like for you to be happy here. If we knew you were staying willingly, we wouldn’t have to watch you,” said Steve. 

“You’d still watch me,” Tony grumbled under his breath, and knew by the small smile that Steve tried to hide that he was right. Still, it didn’t bother him the way it would have before. He could feel himself beginning to relax. The anger that had been driving him was now fading away.

“What else would make you happy?” Steve asked him, and Tony paused. No one had ever asked him that before. Howard had never cared about something as stupid as Tony’s happiness. And after the Apocalypse, Tony had never been around anyone else long enough for them to care – not that he thought they would have. Happiness was a fleeting concept when many people were struggling just to feed themselves.

Again, he found himself looking over at the garden. And then he heard himself saying, “I really like when I get to invent stuff… or even just being able to fiddle around and make stuff. I didn’t get the chance to do that much on the road, but it was one of the ways I supported myself whenever I had the chance. It was just hard to find places where I could have the tools to do that.”

“We could find you a place for that,” Steve said, looking thoughtful. “Natasha and Bucky might know places where we could get you tools… we’d have to source them out, but I’m sure we could do it. Would that be enough for you to stay?”

“It would be a start. Not having your arms locked around me at night would be nice too,” Tony said dryly. To his surprise, Steve turned red.

Bucky snorted. “Steve doesn’t do that because he doesn’t trust you. He just likes to cuddle at night and no one else will put up with it,” he called out.

Tony blinked. Steve turned even redder and started scowling.

It was… kind of adorable, honestly.

“Well, okay. I guess I can get on board with the cuddling at night if that’s why,” Tony said after a moment. 

“That’s totally why,” Bucky said, nodding.

“Would you shut up?” Steve said, glaring in Bucky’s direction. “I’ll try to stop the cuddling thing.” He mumbled the last few words, still blushing furiously.

“Okay. Then I guess that’s it for the time being,” Tony said. He was sure that more things would come up, but now he was beginning to get a feel for how Steve ran the pack as their Alpha. He had always been a good negotiator, and he was fairly confident that he’d be in a much better place to do that more confidently now. After all, the pack wanted him around and he had already proven that he wasn’t above walking away. That left him with some pretty good footing as far as Tony was concerned. 

He may not have understood _why_ the pack wanted him, but they did. Maybe it was because he was an omega, maybe it was more than that, maybe it was that _and_ more. At the end of the day, it didn’t matter. Howard had taught him how to recognize the upper hand. Tony had it and he intended to keep it for however long he remained here.

“Are you really allergic to garlic?” Bucky wanted to know, moving closer and seemingly unimpressed by Steve’s glare when he did so.

“Yeah, I really am. Found that out when I was just a baby and my mom fed me some garlic chicken,” Tony said. “I swelled up like a balloon.” He puffed out his cheeks for emphasis. “Howard didn’t give a shit, but from that day onwards I always had to be careful.”

“Are you allergic to anything else?” Bucky asked.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Tony said, shrugging. “Onions are fine, before you ask.”

“Good. We’d hate to poison you,” Bucky said, shooting him a significant look. Tony merely met his eyes, refusing to feel embarrassed for having doctored their food. If that was what needed to happen to make the pack realize he wasn’t an omega doormat, then so be it.

“Is there anything else?” Steve said, seemingly having recovered from his earlier embarrassment.

“Not right now, but I’ll let you know if I think of anything,” Tony replied. He was pretty sure that the next few months would be an adjustment. It had been a long time since Tony had had an alpha, and even longer since he’d had an alpha he respected. Getting used to having someone that he had to answer to wasn’t going to be easy.

But at the same time, he thought that it was probably a pretty good trade off for having three square meals day in addition to a safe place to rest his head at night. If he ever felt the urge to travel, he was pretty sure he’d be able to go without too much trouble – if the compromise was that someone came with him, he’d be okay with that. Bucky seemed pretty cool, and so did Barton.

“It’s official. He’s staying!” Bucky called back towards the den. Tony blinked in bemusement as the door instantly opened and the rest of the pack streamed out to join them.

In short order, Tony found himself sandwiched between Steve and Natasha. Bucky was handing out glasses of a sweet-smelling liquid that was a deep pink in color. Bruce and Sam were carrying out platters of biscuits. At first the fact that Steve and Natasha were pressed in so close was kind of annoying, but then Tony realized that all of them were sitting like that. They were all clustered together: hell, Clint was practically sitting on top of Thor.

Maybe it wasn’t just about him. Maybe that was just the way this pack was, and he hadn’t realized that before. Maybe they all needed that closeness. He couldn’t exactly say that he hated it, knowing now that it came from a place of care and not constraint.

“To our newest member,” Steve said, holding up his glass. Everyone else raised theirs too and looked at Tony. He met Steve’s eyes, taking in all of the emotions in those familiar blue eyes, before he slowly raised his and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The familiar feeling made itself known as Tony was making the final adjustments to their windmill; it was like a warm breeze, settling over his skin and making him break out into a light sweater. He paused for a moment, screwdriver still outstretched, before he sighed and leaned back to wipe at his forehead. There went his plans to finish the layout of the interior garden this weekend. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, given that he'd been settled in with the pack for about six months now. His body had finally gotten with the program.

He tucked his tools back into his bag and quickly climbed down the windmill, knowing that he needed to move fast before anyone else got a whiff of him. Every omega had their own preparations for when it came to a heat. Tony was less selective than most, given that it had been a good ten years since he'd had a heat. He'd never had the chance to develop a good routine, since his last heat had happened while he was still under Howard's control. The thought of being with alphas that actually cared about him for once spurred him on, making him hasten through his preparations.

"Tony?" Natasha's voice came through the bathroom door. "Bruce wants to know if you're done with the windmill."

"Oh yeah, I'm done," Tony said, looking himself over in the mirror. His body had filled out slightly now that he was eating good, consistent meals. There was actual muscle on his arms now! And since he no longer had to worry about how much time he spent outside now that he had guaranteed shelter, his skin had developed a healthy golden tan. Even his hair was nicely trimmed just the way he liked it, courtesy of Natasha. He took a deep breath, nodded at his reflection, and opened the door.

Natasha's eyes dilated immediately as she instinctively inhaled his scent. "You're in heat?"

"Not yet, but I'm getting there," Tony replied. He wasn't quite at the point where he wanted to jump the nearest thing that moved, but he was far enough gone to wish that Natasha's pesky tank top and shorts were gone.

"You smell amazing," she said breathily.

"Thanks," Tony said, surprised to find that her intensity made him feel a bit shy. Natasha seemed to sense that because she visibly backed off.

"Sorry. We're not here to push you into anything. What do you need?" she asked, so gently and so caringly that Tony just wanted to hug her. He never could've imagined that the pack would become so attuned to his every need. Usually it was the Alpha that was the center of a pack, but somehow it had become Tony. The pack gravitated around him. It was simultaneously wonderful and scary.

"I need..." He trailed off, giving Natasha's question some serious contemplation. "I think I'd like to eat you out. I don't want to be touched just yet if that's okay."

"Of course!" Natasha said. She started to offer him her hand before pausing, as though realizing that Tony had just said he didn't want to be touched. Tony smiled and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together: he always wanted to be touched like that.

They headed for the living room, where Natasha unashamedly stripped naked. Though Tony had seen her naked before, he would never stop appreciating the sight. Natasha was beautiful and she knew it, which was so sexy that Tony wasn't even sure what to do with himself as she sauntered over to him. She gently pushed him down on the mattress and then leaned over him. Her breasts hung over his face for a tantalizing moment before she leaned down to kiss him. Tony kissed her back happily, realizing that she tasted like strawberries.

"Did you steal Sam's strawberries?" Tony asked, breaking the kiss to laugh.

Natasha smirked down at him. "Less laughing, more licking," she said.

Tony swallowed hard as a surge of desire raced through him and nodded, reaching down to grip her thighs. He coaxed her upwards until she was straddling his face, her knees on either side of his head, her calves supported by his shoulders. She was warm and musky. Tony breathed in deeply before he leaned up, lightly licking at her slit. Natasha's contented sigh told him he was on the right track. He liked that about her, that she was vocal when they had sex, and so he set about trying to draw as many of those sounds out of her as he possibly could.

He discovered that she moaned when he stuck his tongue inside of her, and that she made a deliciously sexy little cry when he pinched his lips around her clit and sucked, and that she would cry out every time he flicked his tongue across her clit. In what seemed like a matter of minutes, she was rocking against Tony's tongue. Little gasps and whimpers were spilling out of her almost constantly. Tony could tell the exact moment when someone else joined their play: Natasha's moans became more muffled, like her mouth was otherwise occupied, and her gyrating ceased as though someone was holding her still.

Then suddenly her weight was gone, and Tony was left blinking in the too-bright light to find that Clint, Sam, and Bucky had all joined them. Sam had Natasha in his arms and was kissing her passionately, while Clint was snuggled up against Natasha’s back. He had his hands working furiously against Natasha’s pussy. It was incredibly arousing to watch Natasha shake apart between them.

“You’re in heat,” Bucky said, drawing Tony’s attention back to him. His eyes were intent, looking at Tony like Tony was something he’d like to eat. Tony’s mouth instantly went dry. 

“Yeah, I am,” he croaked. 

“Can I touch you?” Bucky asked, tilting his head, and Tony wondered whether Natasha had warned them off or if that was just the way Bucky was. Most alphas wouldn’t even have thought to ask: an omega in heat was usually enough to strip any alpha of their higher sensibilities.

Very slowly, Tony nodded. He was more aroused now that he’d spent a little while eating Natasha out, and he had been starting to feel more comfortable – but now he could feel the familiar flutter of nerves as Bucky approached him. He was half-expecting Bucky to pounce on him, so he was surprised when Bucky merely extended a hand. Tony didn’t hesitate to put his hand in Bucky’s.

“Steve, Thor, and Bruce went to the market this morning. But they should be back soon,” Bucky told him, gently drawing Tony closer. “Is it okay if they join us when they return?”

“Yeah,” Tony said again, licking his lips and realizing he could taste Natasha’s juices on his lips. She tasted good. 

“Good. If you reach a point where you’re not comfortable, please tell us. We’ve never had an omega, so this is new for all of us,” said Bucky.

There was something about the way he said that. Tony looked over at where Sam was now fucking Natasha. That was unusual from what he knew: while it was more common for female alphas to be fucked, particularly in matters of pregnancy, he still didn’t think that it was a widespread occurrence. And he’d never seen or heard of a male alpha being fucked. Many packs that didn’t have an omega broke off into individual pairings but didn’t have sex as a pack.

“Do you all have sex together often?” Tony asked softly, glancing back at Bucky. There was a familiarity between Natasha, Clint, and Sam. Though there was a chance the three of them were a couple, Tony couldn’t ever remember seeing them act romantically.

Bucky nodded. “We do. Steve is a big believer that shared intimacy creates the strongest pack bonds. The rest of us agree. We’re kind of unconventional in that way, but it works for us.” He finally pulled Tony close enough that their chests were brushing together, and Bucky’s proximity was enough to send a little tingle down Tony’s back.

“I can tell,” Tony said, thinking back to the past few months. He had noted that this pack didn’t seem to have many arguments amongst its members. Natasha and Bucky never seemed interested in challenging Steve for the position of head Alpha. Now he had a better understanding of why that was. Steve had put a lot of thought into the strategy of the pack, and it showed.

“Can I kiss you?” Bucky asked.

“You don’t need to ask,” Tony told him, tilting his head up. He closed his eyes as Bucky kissed him, drinking in the sensation, and realizing that it was totally different to how Natasha kissed him. She’d been dominating, letting him know she was in charge. Bucky’s kisses were coaxing, teasing, leaving Tony wanting more when Bucky turned his head.

“You taste like Natasha,” Bucky murmured into Tony’s ear, chuckling.

“I could taste like you,” Tony offered. Blow jobs weren’t exactly his area of experience. Most people were too eager to fuck an omega to bother. But he was more than willing to learn, especially since he was pretty sure that no one would be fucking him until Steve got here. As the head Alpha, it was Steve’s right to fuck the pack omega first, and Tony had zero protests about that.

“You sure? You don’t have to,” Bucky said.

“I’m sure,” Tony said firmly, sinking to his knees. Despite his confident nature, he was a little nervous as he reached for Bucky’s belt.

“Let me,” Bucky said, undoing his belt and unfastening his pants. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, so Tony was immediately able to see his cock. It was hard already, nice and plump and curving a little to the left. Tony ran a finger along the length of it and smiled a little to see it bob.

He leaned in, parting his lips, and slowly licked the tip to test the taste of it. Not too bad, he decided. He could roll with that. He fit the head into his mouth and quickly realized that there was no way he was going to be able to fit Bucky’s cock down his throat. There was absolutely nothing sexy about choking on someone’s dick, so he settled for wrapping both hands around the base.

Then he pulled off long enough to look up at Bucky and ask, “Is this okay?”

Bucky was staring down at him with dilated eyes. “Sweetheart, you have no idea how _okay_ this is,” he breathed.

“Good,” Tony said, before he replaced his mouth. He gently swirled his tongue around the tip, keeping his eyes on Bucky. But he quickly discovered that it wasn’t as easy to tell what Bucky liked as it had been with Natasha. While she’d been very vocal and responsive, Bucky was much more lowkey. The only way Tony could tell he really liked something was when the muscles in his jaw would twitch, like he was gritting his teeth to remain quiet.

That was a little frustrating, so Tony was almost grateful when Steve, Thor, and Bruce abruptly joined them. His stomach churned as soon as he saw Steve, and he was half-expecting Steve to pounce on him – but Steve took in the whole scene and gave a knowing smile that made Tony want to jump _him_. Then Steve walked over to them and knelt behind Tony.

“He’s a little hard to read, isn’t he?” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear, provoking a shudder from Tony at first. Then, realizing what Steve had said, he nodded.

Steve hummed and pressed himself against Tony’s back. That first bit of contact made Tony’s temperature shoot up a couple of degrees. He didn’t know what kind of pheromones he was giving off, but Steve gave a low groan and the hardness that Tony could feel against his lower back got a bit harder yet. Slowly, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony from behind and rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder.

“Okay, here’s what you do to _really_ drive him crazy…” Steve murmured. “Tighten your grip a little. Bucky likes to feel it.”

Tony obeyed, tightening his grip past what would’ve been comfortable for him. But Bucky twitched beneath his fingers, and he realized that Steve was right. 

“Now taking your other hand and wrap it around his knot. Don’t worry, I’ll hold you up till you get your balance,” Steve continued. 

Again, Tony followed his directions. Bucky’s knot was nice and thick under his fingers. He could imagine what it would feel like inside of him. The thought made his breathing come a little bit quicker.

“Don’t try to take his cock into your mouth. Just use your lips and tongue to stimulate the head,” Steve said. “While you do that, I’m gonna open you up. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Tony breathed, before he put his lips and tongue to better use.

“Keep that hand around his knot. Jerk him off with your other hand,” Steve directed, unbuckling Tony’s pants. As soon as they came off, the smell of Tony’s slick hit the air and Bucky made his first audible groan. Tony couldn’t look away from what he was doing, but he was pretty sure they’d drawn the attention of everyone in the room.

The first touch of Steve’s fingers to his hole made Tony whine. He didn’t mean to, but he hadn’t realized how desperate he was to be touched until it was happening. His eyes fluttered shut as Steve’s fingers slid into him for the first time. He was so wet and ready, there was hardly any pressure.

“Keep going,” Steve whispered.

Bucky. Right. Tony opened his eyes and resumed his task, drawing small circles around the slit on the tip of Bucky’s cock. At the same time, he started moving his hand up and down to stimulate the shaft. It got a little harder to concentrate when Steve took his fingers out and started taking off his clothes, and then it got a _lot_ harder to concentrate after Steve’s cockhead started lightly pressing against Tony’s hole.

“Can I?” Steve said hoarsely.

“Yes,” Tony said around Bucky’s dick. He still momentarily as Steve pushed in, but as soon as Steve started fucking him, he resumed. He jerked Bucky’s cock to the same rhythm that Steve was fucking him. Bucky _really_ seemed to like that – or maybe it was just the sight of Tony being fucked.

Tony quickly lost track of time. The pleasure from being fucked, the sensations of having Bucky’s cock in his hands and mouth, the knowledge that the others were watching: it melted together into a swirl of sensation that quickly became overwhelming. He could feel himself coming long before he was actually ready; his hands clamped down on Bucky and then Bucky inhaled deeply and came too.

It was with the taste of come on his lips that Tony was pulled close to his alpha and fucked thoroughly. Steve didn’t hold him down, but he held Tony in his arms and fucked him hard until his knot slid in and locked them together. Tony breathed through the sensation of being flooded with come, tingles running through his whole body. He hadn’t known it could be like this.

He hadn’t known heat sex could feel like home.

But it did, especially when he looked around to find the other members of the pack smiling at him and Steve. Tony smiled back, relaxing back against Steve’s chest. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, resting his hands protectively over Tony’s belly. This was just the start of his heat. They’d have another three or four days. He couldn’t wait to find out how the whole pack tasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
